Breaking Free
by MangaMamma
Summary: “I hope I am there the day he decides to join the world of the living and let loose. That will be quite a sight.” Be careful what you wish for Yohji.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't have any rights to the Weiss boys.

**Breaking Free**

**Chapter 1**

The five people in the room remained silent as they listened to the recorded background information on the latest mission.

"…**_..young girls and boys are being sold into slavery to the highest bidder. The auctions draw criminals from around the world and are held once a year due to the high profile of the buyers and the need to avoid suspicions that frequent multiple disappearances would raise. It has been confirmed that this man is the ringleader of the organization. Your mission is to remove this blight from civilization."_**

The TV changed over to static as the tape abruptly ended. Manx removed the tape and turned to the four young men in the room.

"Well?"

"Of course we'll do it."

"Normally I don't appreciate Aya answering for me, but yeah, this one's a no-brainer." Yohji exhaled a stream of white smoke and ignored the low growl he heard behind him. He didn't care if it was for his remark, or the fact that he was smoking in the house and honestly, he didn't care.

"I'm in."

"Me too."

"Alright then, here's the information you'll need. Happy hunting gentlemen, Yohji."

"You wouldn't want me any other way." Yohji winked at the redhead with the impossibly long legs as she walked by, a smile on her face. Once again he heard a disapproving noise from behind him.

"Jealous?"

"Hmph."

Yohji turned around to look at their leader who was in his normal position, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, head lowered slightly.

"I'd wink at you, but I like having all my limbs attached to my body."

"Yohji, stop teasing Aya."

The lanky assassin turned to their youngest member.

"Who's teasing? You all know Aya is beyond repressed and hates any sort of joking or playfulness aimed at him. That's just Aya. That's why he's the fearless leader." Yohji turns to face the dangerous eyes he new had to be boring holes into his skull, but the assassin was missing. "Aya?"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Aya took the steps two at a time and kept his swift pace until he was outside and about two blocks from the Koneko. _Why does he have to say things like that? He doesn't understand. I have to be the calm one. The mature one. I have them to protect. And Aya. If I'm not serious, if I'm always joking around like him, then someone will get hurt_.

Aya kept walking the streets, not paying attention to where he was going. When he finally stopped and looked around, he found himself by a playground in the park. He watched the families having picnics and the children playing. He used to have that life. A happy life with a father, mother and sister. He remembered laughing and playing and having friends.

Now he only had a sister who was comatose and three fellow assassins. He didn't laugh or play anymore. Life wasn't fun anymore. He supposed Ken, Omi and Yohji could be considered his friends, but there was so much they didn't know about him and he didn't think he would ever feel comfortable telling them. _They have enough burdens to carry. We all do. No sense putting mine on top of theirs_.

He let out a heavy sigh as he sat down on a nearby bench and watched the normal, happy lives of others unfold. _Maybe one day I'll be able to wash the blood from my hands and live a normal life_. Aya hung his head as he thought about the possibility of ever escaping the current life he led. _Gods, right now, I'd settle for feeling alive_.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

By the time Aya returned home, dinner was ready and everyone was sitting down to eat.

"Aya, perfect timing! I set a place for you."

Aya offered Omi a half-hearted smile and sat down, avoiding eye contact. Dinner was served and Aya ate silently, half listening to Omi and Ken chat away with Yohji interjecting every now and again. Suddenly he heard his name and he looked up to see three expectant faces aimed at him.

"What?"

"What do you think of our plan?"

"What plan?"

Ken sighed, Omi furrowed his brow and Yohji just rolled his eyes. Aya clenched the hand that was in his lap, refusing to let his embarrassment or his anger at Yohji show.

"We talked about it while you were out and we thought that we would stake out the club this guy owns and see if he takes the bait."

"Who's the bait?"

"All of us. Well, not Omi, he's too young, but between the three of us we should be able to attract this guy's attention. So what do you think?"

Aya sat there, thinking over the plan. It made sense to use all three of them as bait. They didn't know what attributes the target was looking for other than young and attractive. And he could easily picture Yohji and Ken snagging some kidnapper's attention, but himself? It wasn't likely. He didn't even have anything appropriate to wear to the club. Maybe he'd just leave it to Yohji and Ken and work with Omi on surveillance.

"I told you he wouldn't go for it."

"Yohji…"

"Aya would never lower himself to being put on display. Besides, the orange sweater look isn't exactly going to garner the appropriate attention. Horrified stares maybe, but not---"

"It's fine. The plan sounds good. We'll have to make sure each of us is armed with a weapon. I won't be able to use my katana and Ken won't be able to use his bugnuks so we'll have to come up with alternatives."

Ken and Omi smiled while Yohji stared slack jawed.

"Problem Kudoh?"

"N-no."

"Good."

Aya stood up and left without finishing his dinner. The three remaining assassins finished dinner and went about their business, preparing for their mission that was scheduled for tomorrow night.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Yohji sat on his windowsill, enjoying a cigarette before bed. His mind had been occupied with thoughts of Aya ever since dinner. He was shocked that Aya would agree to put himself out there as bait. Especially since it would require him to literally put himself out there, hopefully bare midriff and all. Yohji shook his head. _Where did that come from?_

He took another long drag on his cigarette. He would be lying if he said he thought Aya was unattractive. On the contrary, the man was beautiful. The dark crimson hair, the pale skin, those piercing amethyst eyes…. Yohji shivered at the image in his head. When the redhead first joined their group he'd tried everything he could think of to get the man to lighten up, obviously to no avail.

_What's with him? I'd say it was just that he hates me, but he's not much better with Ken or the chibi. How can a guy who acts like such an emotionless prick be so devoted to his comatose sister?_ Yohji shook his head and stubbed the cigarette out in the ashtray, then slipped into bed. As he started to drift off to sleep, images of Aya came unbidden into his mind. He hated it when this happened. Whenever he started dwelling on why Aya was so closed off, his dreams would be haunted by the beautiful man and he would have a restless night's sleep.

_To be continued…._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

**Breaking Free**

**Chapter 2**

The next day, Yohji was too tired to antagonize Aya. He'd barely slept a wink and it was all the redhead's fault. This would normally make him Yohji's primary target for the day, but he didn't want to get into an argument with Aya the day of a mission. Plus, Yohji was becoming worried about Aya. The more he thought about Aya and his behavior the more concerned he became for the assassin's mental well being. Nobody should be that closed off. Everyone needs an outlet, and as far as he could tell, Aya had no outlets other than killing. _Definitely not healthy_.

So Yohji had decided he would make a concerted effort to not argue with Aya and maybe even be nice to the man. Things had changed since they met over two years ago. Maybe Aya would be more receptive to friendly gestures now. He had to try something. He had a feeling Aya was heading for a meltdown.

Aya watched Yohji out of the corner of his eye all day. The lanky assassin had been suspiciously quiet all day. Normally he was thankful for the peace and quiet, but without Yohji's normal banter, annoying as it may be at times, the day dragged and Aya found himself actually wanting the blonde to open his mouth and say something.

He sat there at the worktable and continued to create the arrangement that had been ordered when his thoughts wandered to the mission. He had to go to a club tonight and try to lure some creep into picking him up. _How the hell am I supposed to do that_? It's not as if he didn't know how the game was played, he'd just never played before. _I don't even have appropriate clothing. I could ask Ken…no, he's too short_. Aya snorted_. That leaves Yohji. Oh gods help me I have to ask him for help. I hope he doesn't make me regret this any more than I already do._

Aya took a deep calming breath and made his way over to the cash register where Yohji was leaning on the counter reading a magazine.

"Yohji."

Green eyes gazed at him over sunglasses. Aya noticed his eyes looked a little red. _Did he not sleep well? Wait! Why do I care_? Aya shook his head and cleared his throat.

"I need to ask a favor. It's for the mission tonight."

"Really?" Yohji couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his lips. "Do you want to borrow some wire as a weapon?"

"No. I need to borrow some clothes. I don't have any club clothes."

Yohji looked Aya up and down, openly appraising the man's body but not showing his overwhelming approval. As a matter of fact, he made sure to frown a little.

"I guess we are about the same size. Sure. Meet me in my room later and I'll find you something."

Aya nodded and walked back to the worktable, grateful that Yohji hadn't made a big scene about the favor. Yohji stayed leaning by the register returning his attention to the magazine he was reading. _This is the perfect opportunity to show Aya I can be a friend. I'll thaw out that ice prince in no time. Nobody can resist Yohji_.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Alright, so you've got the line up. Ken, you arrive at the club first. Omi will find a spot outside the club for surveillance.Yohji will arrive an hour later, then I'll arrive an hour after him. Everyone stay sharp and make sure to check in with Omi periodically."

All nodded their understanding and Ken and Omi headed out while Yohji dragged Aya upstairs. "Ok, let's go find you something to wear."

Aya pulled his hand out of Yohji's grasp and followed the assassin to his room. He walked through the door and was surprised to find the room neat and orderly, if a little cluttered.

Yohji saw the surprised look on his face and chuckled. "What did you expect? Pig sty? Bedlam?"

"Well…yes."

"There's more to me than you realize Aya."

Aya just looked at the smiling green eyes and couldn't help but feel like he was walking into a trap. Yohji's gaze was becoming unnerving and Aya looked away, seemingly interested in a scroll hanging on the wall.

"Ok, let's see what I have for you to wear."

"Don't go crazy. Nothing flashy or anything that's going to make me look like a man whore."

Yohji's eyes narrowed and he looked over his shoulder at Aya, and the redhead got the message right away.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I just meant keep in mind that I'm not you."

"Hmph. No problem there." Yohji sifted through his overstuffed closet throwing several pieces of clothing on the bed. "Oh! I haven't worn this in ages!" Aya turned as Yohji stripped right in front of him and put on a dark blue silk shirt. Yohji ran his hands over his chest and let out a little moan. "Oh I love this shirt so much. Hey Aya, start going through that stuff on the bed and pick out something to wear." Yohji continued to search his closet and Aya went over to the bed and began to sort through the clothes. _I can't wear this! Doesn't he own anything that covers his torso? Oh my god, how low do these pants hang? I can't do this. This was a mistake._

"How about this?"

Aya turned to see Yohji holding up a black vest that laced up on the sides. He glared at the questioning blonde.

"Ok. This?"

"Too bright."

"This?"

"It's see through."

"Not entirely. This?"

"I don't wear white."

Yohji raised an eyebrow at this remark and Aya just waved his hand, dismissing the silent question. There was no way in hell Yohji needed to know he thought wearing white only invited his own death.

"Look Aya, you need to wear something appropriate and I'm sorry if you find my wardrobe distasteful, but that's what people wear. So just stop being such a prude and pick something!"

Yohji was becoming agitated, and a little insulted, truth be told. He knew Aya wasn't the clubbing type, but that didn't mean he had to look down his nose at Yohji. He threw himself onto the bed with a huff and reached for his cigarettes.

"Go. You'll be late."

"Huh? What about you?"

"I'll find something, don't worry about it."

"But Aya--"

"Now Kudoh. You have a mission."

"Fine. But don't hurt yourself thinking too much. We both know that you'll be the last one the target will go for."

Yohji got up and headed for the door, grabbing his keys and trademark sunglasses.

"Excuse me?"

Yohji looked at his leader over his glasses, devilish smile in place.

"Face it Aya. You're just not the type. You may have the looks, but you don't have the moves and you exude 'stay the hell away from me' and no amount of clothes is going to change that." Yohji stepped back in the room, hands on his hips, head cocked to the side. _Screw this being nice thing. I owe him for the man whore comment_. "Hell Aya, have you even had sex?"

Yohji wasn't sure which happened faster. Aya's cheeks flaming up or Aya's fist connecting with his stomach. He fell backward against the wall, doubled over.

"I'll take that as a 'no'."

"Out! Now!"

Yohji ducked out the door and Aya heard his heavy footsteps descending to the main level. He glared at the stack of clothes Yohji had piled on his bed for him to peruse. It was a mountain of leather, silk and mesh.

"Arrogant bastard."

Aya started sifting through the clothes, his anger turning into indignation the more Yohji's words echoed through his head. _I'll show him he's not the only one who can attract attention._

_To be continued…._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

I want to thank everyone for reading and especially reviewing the story. Your encouraging words do my heart worlds of good. I hope I updated fast enough for everyone. Especially **Kojima Ayumi**. You seem like the type not to be messed with!

And a special thank to **Caval**. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and Keep up the good work on _Thorns_. Totally loving it!

**Breaking Free**

**Chapter 3**

When the beat changed up with a new song, it brought Yohji out of his rhythm induced trance. _I need something to drink_. He made his way over to the bar and motioned to the bartender. The cool bottle of beer appeared quickly and he gratefully began to drain it. He turned so he could look out over the club and admire the scenery and try to locate his teammates.

Ken was found quickly enough and Yohji raised an eyebrow as he watched the brunette coax a pretty blonde into the shadows. _Kenken, you sly fox. Didn't know you had it in you. Although Aya is going to kill him when he finds out he chose to makeout with some girl during a mission. Speaking of fearless leader…_

Yohji continued to scan the club, but didn't see any hint of the Weiss leader. _He probably chickened out_. Jade eyes continued to roam the crowd, appreciating all the beautiful creatures laid out before him. He spotted a redhead that wasn't Aya, but it served to turn his thoughts to the man. _Maybe I was a little too mean this time. He can't help the way he is. He wouldn't be Aya if he wasn't so repressed, right? Although I hope I'm there the day he decides to join the world of the living and let loose. That will be quite a sight. _Yohji took another drink of his beer, eyes lazily roaming over the writhing bodies when his attention was suddenly completely focused. _Well, hello. Who do we have here?_

Yohji's attention was captured by an ebony haired dancer no more than thirty feet away. From what he could see through the sea of people, it was a guy. The dancer's back was turned to him, but he watched, mesmerized as the lithe body swayed to the beat of the music. He was wearing a black wife beater that had, at the very least, a mesh back. The hair was tied back, but stray strands had come loose and the sweat had caused them to stick to the curve of the dancer's neck. _And what a delicious neck it is, complete with black leather collar. Yummy_.

Yohji's eyes roamed lower over the toned back and noticed equally toned arms. One of which had another black collar on the bicep. He gazed in wonder as the dancer moved his pale arms to hypnotize, like a snake charming its victim. They wound around the trim body, hugging tight, then releasing and resuming its loving caresses of the dancer's body. The simple yet effective look was finished off with a pair of tight, low slung dark crimson leather pants that looked almost painted on to the gyrating body.

_My god, if the face is half as pretty as the rest, I might just have to follow Kenken's example, Aya be damned_. Yohji checked out the other dancers around his ebony haired desire and noted that no one seemed to be his partner so he began to angle his way around to check out the dancer's face before moving in. It was a little slow going, so he was being teased with the smallest of glimpses. But finally, as if reading his mind, the dancer turned towards him slowly. _Just turn around you mesmerizing piece of dance floor porn. That's it, keep turning, keep turning…_

Yohji stood, mouth gaping, transfixed at the amethyst eyes gazing at him. _AYA!_ The dark haired version of Aya never flinched at the sight of his shocked teammate. He just kept dancing. Before Yohji knew what he was doing, he began to make his way over to Aya in a trance. _Those eyes….._ They weren't the guarded eyes he was used to seeing. They were darker, lustful and Yohji was being dawn to them like a moth to a flame.

Aya was inwardly reveling in his triumph of making Yohji's jaw drop when he realized that the blonde was making his way over to join him. _Oh shit! No! I won't dance with him, I won't dance with…_. The taller assassin was now looking down at him, but Aya couldn't hold the gaze. He looked away, trying to ignore the hungry look in his teammate's eyes.

Aya turned his back on Yohji, hoping he would get the message, but it seemed to only encourage him as Aya felt Yohji's hand slide around his waist, their bodies now pressed against each other. Aya faltered, but Yohji had already caught his rhythm and he expertly guided Aya to his movements. Aya closed his eyes and tried to think of a subtle way to get Yohji away from him, but he couldn't concentrate on anything other than the feel of the other assassin's body against his own. _Oh god…he feels so good…But we shouldn't be doing this…**I **shouldn't be doing this. Not with Yohji. This is just a game to him_.

Aya felt the slightest tickle at his cheek and then he heard Yohji's voice in his ear. It was sensual, almost demanding and sent shivers down Aya's spine, despite his current overheated state.

"You are fucking amazing. You're driving me crazy."

As if to emphasize his point, Yohji ground his hips into Aya just a little harder and Aya's eyes flew open in surprise when he felt the extent of Yohji's appreciation against his ass. This spurred Aya into action. He didn't want to cause a scene, they still had a mission after all, so he turned within Yohji's grasp and locked eyes with him. He offered a coy smile as he brought two fingers up and kissed them, then placed the two fingers on Yohji's lips. Before Yohji could pull Aya's fingers into his mouth, the dark haired assassin pulled away shaking his head 'no' and melted into the crowd.

Yohji stood there a few moments, then quickly made his way outside for some fresh air. As he leaned against the brick wall, he pulled out a cigarette. He cursed Aya and his own weakness as he tried unsuccessfully to light his cigarette with shaking hands.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Once he'd escaped Yohji, Aya headed to the bar, desperately needing a drink to ease his thirst and his nerves. _Why did he do that? What was he thinking? And that look in his eyes….he looked….hungry_. Aya felt a jolt to his chest at the recalled memory and he quickly took another drink of his beer. _Yohji, what the hell did you do to me_? He looked up at the mirrored wall behind the bar and caught his own image. He felt like he was staring at a completely different person. _I wasn't the one turned on by Yohji. You were. The raven haired dancer. Not me. Yohji wanted you. Not me._

Suddenly Aya's thoughts were interrupted by a voice very close to his ear.

"My boss was admiring your dancing. He'd like to buy you a drink."

Aya suddenly became all business at those words. Yohji would have to wait. He had a mission to complete. He didn't turn to face the man, he looked at him in the mirror, adopting a coy, almost arrogant posture and tone.

"If he wants to buy me a drink, he can tell me himself."

Aya took another drink from the bottle of beer, watching the man's reaction in the mirror. A smile spread across the thin lips and he chuckled.

"I'll give him the message."

And with that, the man was gone. Aya quickly finished his beer and started to get up to dance some more when he turned and was faced with brilliant blue eyes and a smile.

"Leaving so soon? I was hoping to buy you a drink."

"So you're the boss, huh?"

The man gave a self deprecating laugh and stepped back a pace from Aya. "Yeah, that's me. But I'd rather you call me Ryo."

Aya sat back down and motioned for the man to sit on the stool next to him.

"Why don't you join me at my table? It's a lot more comfortable and we'll be able to hear each other a little better."

Aya shrugged and got up, heading towards the table the man indicated, not waiting to be led. He slid into the booth and the man with the brilliant blue eyes and smile slid in right next to him, their legs touching. Two drinks immediately appeared, a beer and whatever cocktail the man was drinking. Aya took a drink and waited for the man to make his pitch.

"You had some nice moves out there."

"Thanks." Aya scanned the club for signs of Yohji or Ken, but didn't see either one. _I hope Omi's getting this_.

"I haven't noticed you in the club before."

Aya offered a crooked smile. "So you're a regular who picks up the new comers?"

There was that smile and chuckle again. This time he hung his head and stared down into his drink. "No, no, nothing like that. I own the place so I'm in here every night. You have a tendency to notice regulars night after night, whether you want to or not."

"So what are you doing sitting out here? Don't you have a private table?"

"No. I only come out for extended periods of time maybe once a month. Usually I just come down, meet with the bouncers, bartender, have a drink and go back upstairs."

"So why are you down here tonight?"

"I came down and met with the bouncer when I saw you come in. When I went to the bar to talk to Rich, I saw you again. You were dancing, lost in your own little world. I couldn't help but stay and watch."

"A voyeur, huh?"

A slight blush crept to the man's cheeks and Aya found himself smiling. He liked the idea of being able to make this man blush. And he realized he liked the idea of being watched by him too. _What the hell is wrong with me!_

"Actually, I'm more of a 'hands on' kinda guy, but I wanted to make sure you were alone." Aya met the blue eyes and now it was his turn to blush. "When I saw that guy move in, I'll admit, I was very disappointed."

"Hmph. That guy was uninvited."

"That's good to hear."

They sat there in silence for awhile, Aya's mind reassuring him that everything he was doing was for the mission. That whatever he may do tonight, would ultimately save young people's lives. _I'll do whatever it takes to complete this mission successfully_.

Aya felt a light caress on his hand and turned to see a pinkie finger lightly tracing his ring finger.

"I'd like to dance with you but…..I haven't been invited."

Aya lifted his ring finger and trapped the pinkie. He turned and openly assessed the man. He appeared to be in his mid 30's, shiny chestnut colored hair that fell to his shoulders, but was currently tied back, blue eyes and a smile that could charm a nun out of her habit. He was definitely good looking, the picture in the mission folder not doing him justice. His build was about the same as Yohji's. _This **is **Yohji_. Aya smiled and began to slide out of the booth, pulling the charming club owner with him.

Aya and Ryo melt into the crowd and Aya finds himself in the capable hands of the club owner, their bodies as close as they could get without actually touching. Despite his out of place attire of slacks and a tight t-shirt, Ryo proved he belonged on the dance floor. It was Aya who was mesmerized this time and he allowed Ryo to pull him in tight to whisper in his ear.

"Tell me your name."

Aya pulled back slightly, their bodies still moving together to the rhythm. He met the blue eyes and saw the same dark hunger he saw in Yohji's eyes. He leaned up, his lips hovering over Ryo's.

"Kisho."

The pair danced until both were sweaty and Ryo's hands were beginning to stray. Ryo leaned in to Aya's ear again to talk.

"Let me take you away from here."

Aya turned his head so he was now at Ryo's ear.

"Where?"

"My place."

"How far?"

"Across the bridge. The High Grounds."

"Let's go."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Ok guys, get out here! The target has Aya and they're on the move!"

Omi came through the earpiece loud and clear and Yohji looked up from his cigarette just in time to see Aya getting in a car with the target. His stomach lurched and what little calming effect the cigarettes had on him was gone. He waited for them to pull away and then made his way over to the surveillance van.

Ken groaned when he heard Omi's voice in his earpiece. He pulled away from the blonde and offered an apologetic grin and puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry. I have to go, my friends are leaving."

"What? Just like that?"

"Here."

Ken leaned in and nibbled on the blonde's ear as he spoke and slipped a card in the waist of her skirt.

"If you want to continue this, call me."

Ken gave the blonde one last deep kiss before pulling away and heading out the door with Yohji yelling in his ear.

"God damn it Ken, get your ass out here now! Ditch the blonde and let's go! That bastard has Aya!"

_To be continued…._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Ok, Aya really goes against the norm here people and Yohji is none too happy. Enjoy!

**Caval**: What can I say? Great minds think alike! Aya in tight clothes and a collar is just too tempting. I'm looking forward to the next chapter of _Thorns_. Hurry please.

**Breaking Free**

**Chapter 4**

Aya allowed Ryo to lead him out of the club and to his car. It wasn't a limo, but he had a driver and there was a privacy screen in the sedan which was already raised. They settled into the leather seats and the car pulled away.

"Drink?"

"No thank you."

Ryo reached out to lightly caress Aya's cheek as he leaned in closer to the assassin.

"You are so beautiful, Kisho. Dancing with you tested all my willpower."

Aya closed his eyes and leaned into the caress. "You didn't seem to be holding back to me."

"On the contrary."

Ryo's lips brushed against Aya's and the assassin gasped. This was taken as an invitation and Ryo slipped his tongue into Aya's mouth.

Ryo tasted of whatever liquor he had been drinking. It was sweet and intoxicating and Aya returned the kiss, bringing his hands up to pull Ryo's hair free and run his fingers through the silky strands. _This is about the mission. This is about saving lives and stopping this bastard. This is not for my enjoyment. This is **not** about Yohji. _Aya moaned as Ryo deepened the kiss and moved his hand slowly down Aya's side and then back up under his shirt, searching fingers finding and pinching a nipple.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Oh my god. Is Aya…."

Ken's words died in his throat when he saw the look on Yohji's face in the rearview mirror, deadly jade eyes warning him not to say another word.

"I-I'm sure it s-sounds worse than….than wh-what's actually happening." Omi tried to reassure Yohji, but even he didn't believe his own words. He turned the volume down and plugged his own headset into the console so only he could hear what was going on. By the look on Yohji's face, the man was about to go ballistic if he kept having to hear Aya and the target. _Is he jealous that Aya got the guy's attention and not him, or is it something else? I know Yohji hooked up with someone because I heard him say somebody was driving him crazy. Is he mad at having to leave that someone behind? But then, why was he outside when Aya left_?

The atmosphere in the van was tense as they followed the sedan into the neighborhood known as the High Grounds. It was a fairly new neighborhood having been established, unofficially, only ten years ago. A real estate developer built his home there and decided to turn it into an exclusive neighborhood for the rich. It earned the nickname the High Grounds not only because it was a neighborhood full of rich people, but the land was actually elevated as well, so the houses looked down upon the surrounding area.

"Ok guys, I think we've found our destination." Ken stopped the van in a rare dark space a few yards from the gated entrance to the target's home. "Now what Omi?"

"We wait. There's security all over the place and we'll risk Aya's cover if we try to move in before his signal."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Aya cursed himself for making out with Ryo instead of paying attention to where they were going. _Damn it. What the hell is wrong with me tonight? At least I know I have back up_. He looked out over the grounds as they walked up the front steps.

The grounds were impeccably manicured with spot gardens and a winding driveway. Aya could see a gazebo and lake off in the distance, lit by spot lights.

"You coming?"

Strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind but this time Aya didn't close his eyes and lean into the embrace like he wanted to. _I have to stay focused now. It's mission time. I have to kill this man_.

Aya turned and smiled at Ryo, his fingertips playing across the other man's smiling lips.

"Lead the way."

Ryo led the way into his spacious home, not stopping until they reached what looked to be a study of sorts. One wall was a bookcase and the others were decorated with a few paintings and such. There was a fireplace, two sofas, a few scattered end tables and two chairs. A desk was tucked away in the corner, almost as an afterthought.

Aya maintained his position in the middle of the room, looking around for possible cameras, weapons and alternate escape routes. He was surprised that Ryo brought him to this room and not his bedroom, but a bedroom would offer even less in the way of makeshift weapons.

"Drink?"

"Yes. Whatever you're having."

Aya wandered the room now, pretending to examine various objects, but all the while watching Ryo to make sure he wasn't about to drug him. Ryo poured the drinks and went to sit on the sofa. He didn't call Aya over, he just watched the man move about the room. _My gods, I've never seen another human being move like that. So graceful, fluid, and yet he's strong as well_. Ryo's smile got a little bigger as he recalled the ride home, the young man pushing him back and sitting up to straddle his lap as he devoured his lips. Ryo had fought to keep himself in control and not take the passionate young man right there in the car. Instead, he held fast to the lean, muscular thighs, his hands playing alternately with Aya's ass and his growing erection. _It'll be such a shame to have to turn him over for somebody else to play with. But at least I'll get to play with him until the next auction_.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Anything, Omi?"

"Nothing. This guy must have some sort of dampening field for his house. Makes sense if he's making calls about slave trading. Sorry guys."

"So what do we do now?"

"How long has it been?" Yohji asked the question, already knowing the answer. Ever since they'd lost contact with Aya, he had been very well aware of the time.

"Twenty minutes."

"We need to go get him."

"Yohji, wait. I think we should give it a little more time. Aya is very capable of---"

"He doesn't have a weapon Omi! He's in there alone, no weapon, no back-up, with some bastard who wants to screw him and sell him into slavery!"

Ken put a hand on Yohji's shoulder, his voice calm. Poor Omi looked like he was ready to shrink away and disappear under the older assassin's glare.

"Calm down, Yohji. We're all concerned about Aya. But Omi's right. And you know Aya wouldn't go in without a weapon. He's the best out of all of us." Ken maneuvered so he was between Omi and Yohji, making sure he made eye contact with the enraged man. "Let's give Aya ten more minutes before we go in, ok?"

Yohji just snorted and looked away, his arms crossed over his chest, fists clenched. Omi seemed to relax a little and after Ken ruffled his hair and offered a smile, the youngest assassin gave him a small smile and returned to trying to recapture a connection with their teammate.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Aya had joined Ryo on the sofa and was taking a sip of his drink when the other man came up on Aya's side and brushed back some hair, kissing the back of his neck. Aya put the glass down slowly, still formulating a plan in his head. He had a small blade strapped to his leg, but he had to get himself into a position to use it, as well as keep Ryo from discovering it in the meantime. _This is going to be tricky_.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"That's it! I'm not waiting any longer!"

Yohji burst out of the van, followed shortly by Ken and Omi. As the threesome headed cautiously towards the gate, Yohji readied his weapon and a few subtle flashes of silver later, the two guards were strung up tight. Ken immediately moved in and punched one of them with Omi tranquilizing the other with a dart, cutting off any alarm they might have raised.

Yohji opened the gate and started to stride up the driveway. _Please be ok Aya. If he did anything to you…._

As they rounded the last bend, Yohji could see the well lit house looming before them. He stopped and turned to his teammates.

"Ok. I'll go in through the front, you two flank me and keep me covered."

Omi and Ken nodded their assent and turned to follow Yohji to the house. After only a few steps, Omi walked right into Yohji's back.

"Oh! Sorry Yo--"

"Aya."

"Huh?"

Omi looked around the frozen assassin and saw a silhouetted man walking towards them from the house. The figure definitely moved like Aya. Omi had yet to meet someone that moved like their leader. It was indescribable other than to say it was mesmerizing.

Yohji finally regained his senses and started to approach Aya, but the shadowed figure raised its hand to stop his progress. When Aya finally reached Yohji, he could see the amethyst eyes glinting in the moonlight.

"Let's go."

"Aya, what---"

"Now!"

The rest of the Weiss team stood still and watched their leader walk down the driveway and become engulfed in the shadows. When they reached the van, Aya was cleaning his blade.

No one said anything. Ken got into the driver's seat and started to head home. Omi began to pack up the ear pieces and tracking devices. Yohji just stared at Aya. And Aya just sat there, eyes closed, arms folded over his chest.

It was Omi who finally had the guts to say anything to the reticent assassin.

"Um, Aya? Is your hair….black?"

Omi flinched when Aya opened his eyes to look at him. "Yes."

"W-why did you…?"

"Impulse."

"Impulse!" This time it was Ken who chimed in from the driver's seat. "You're not impulsive Aya. You plan out---"

"Shut up, Ken."

Yohji's voice wasn't loud; it was quiet, low and forceful. The brunette turned his attention back to the road and the drive home continued in silence. Aya could feel jade eyes on him, and he kept his head turned, staring blankly out the back window.

_To be continued…._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

It's a bit of a long one people. But it should prove to be very……interesting.

**Breaking Free**

**Chapter 5**

Once the Weiss boys reached the Koneko, they piled out of the van, took care of their respective equipment and quietly dispersed within the personal quarters. Ken and Omi went upstairs to their rooms, wanting to avoid whatever confrontation they knew was coming between Aya and Yohji.

Aya started to make his way upstairs to his bedroom as well but was stopped by Yohji's voice.

"What the hell do you think you were doing tonight?"

"My job."

"Bullshit."

"Look! I did what needed to be done. I attracted the target's attention, got him isolated, and took care of him."

"You made out with him in the car! We all heard it!"

Amethyst eyes went wide. He hadn't thought Omi would allow the others to listen in on his feed. It was bad enough that Omi heard, but knowing that Yohji knew what he did…..He swallowed hard and fought to restore his scowl.

"It was just a mission."

"You're not that good of an actor, Aya."

Without thinking, Aya sent a fist at Yohji. But the taller assassin was expecting it this time and he easily dodged the shot.

"You bastard! You're just jealous that I got his attention and not you! For once you weren't the center of someone's desire. I was. And I bet that just kills you."

Yohji shoved Aya up against the wall, their faces an inch apart.

"You're right, Aya. It does kill me. But not for the reasons you think."

They stayed there against the wall pressed together, just staring at each other. Finally, Yohji growled and pushed off Aya and headed for the kitchen, running his hands through his hair.

"I need a drink."

Aya stood there, his mind working overtime trying to figure out the night's events. Especially Yohji's last comment. The only thing he was sure of was Ryo was dead. Aya closed his eyes and played the scene back in his mind. They'd started making out on the sofa, Aya skillfully deflecting Ryo's attempts at removing his pants. He'd easily taken Aya's shirt and arm cuff off, but Aya distracted Ryo by starting to remove his clothing. First the shirt, which revealed a toned, but not quite 'cut' abdomen and chest. Aya ran his hands down the warm flesh, his mouth working its way down Ryo's neck and chest. _The further away I am, the longer I keep my pants on and the knife hidden. Once I'm on my knees, I can---_

Ryo reached down and found Aya's ponytail. He pulled on it, forcing Aya to look up at him from his lowered position on his stomach. Aya stayed as submissive as possible as blue eyes gazed hungrily at him. Ryo's free hand caressed Aya's cheek, then his fingers lightly played over his slightly parted lips.

Aya took his cue and his tongue slipped out to taste Ryo's fingers. Then he opened his mouth just enough to allow the two fingers in, his tongue now massaging them as he sucked them in. He started to close his eyes, unable to hold onto the illusion of being with someone else while having those blue eyes eat him alive.

"Look at me."

Aya hesitantly obeyed, holding Ryo's gaze as he sucked on his fingers. Meanwhile, ever so slowly, he was reaching down for his knife. _I'm going to kill you, Ryo. I'm going to take my knife and plunge it into your heart and this whole bizarre evening will come to an end_.

Aya had the knife in his hand. He needed to get Ryo's hand out of his hair.

"Let me go, Ryo." Aya let his free hand move to the man's erection, applying enough pressure to elicit a small moan. "I want more than just your fingers in my mouth."

Ryo let go of Aya's hair and allowed Aya to move further down his body. He sat there and watched Aya intently. _How am I going to bring the knife up and stab him if he's watching every move I make?_

"You're so fucking beautiful, Kisho."

Aya placed his knife on the floor next to him and offered a wicked grin as he unzipped and pulled down Ryo's pants, kissing and nipping along his inner thighs. Ryo moaned again and thrust his hips up slightly. Aya began to remove Ryo's boxers, his mind fighting to keep him calm. _This is a mission. This is a mission. I just need to distract him long enough to kill him. But how far will I have to go? I can't have sex with him. I can't. Oh gods Yohji….you were right._

As Aya looked up from removing Ryo's boxers, he saw the blue eyes locked on him beginning to glaze over. Aya smiled and saw his opportunity. He grabbed the knife, pushed himself up and gave Ryo a long, deep kiss.

"Do you want me, Ryo?"

"Oh gods yes, Kisho. In the worst way."

"Do you want me to be your **_slave_**?"

"What?"

Aya pulled back and thrust his knife into Ryo's chest, piercing his heart. The lustful blue eyes were suddenly wide and quickly becoming dull and lifeless.

"Ki…sho…"

"Die you sick bastard."

Ryo weakly clutched at Aya's pants, but he soon gave up and his head fell to the side, eyes wide open staring into oblivion. Once Aya was satisfied that Ryo was dead, he removed the blade and stood up to retrieve his shirt and armband. He used Ryo's shirt to wipe the blood off his chest and hand and then calmly walked out of the house.

Aya sighed and opened his eyes to the darkened room, leaving the rest of tonight's memories behind. _What the hell came over me tonight? What was I trying to prove? And who was I trying to prove it to? Myself or Yohji_? He made his way to the kitchen to make some tea_. I need something to help me calm down and sleep. Thank goodness tomorrow is Sunday_.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Just as Aya turned the corner to enter the kitchen, he realized someone was sitting at the table in the dark. _Yohji_. He didn't acknowledge his fellow assassin as he entered the room. _Damn it. What's he still doing up_? Yohji was in his usual position at the table, legs sprawled out for anyone to trip over.

Yohji watched with keen eyes as Aya entered the kitchen and began to prepare some tea. _Why isn't he turning on the lights? I know he knows I'm here_. _He's probably still pissed with me. Well I don't care. He's got some answering to do for what he did tonight_.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?"

Aya listened to the question that sounded like an accusation. He didn't bother to turn and face Yohji, he just continued to prepare his tea.

"It's not hard. Listen to the music, watch everyone else, and just…..move."

Yohji's only response was to scoff as he made to light a cigarette. At the sound of the lighter, Aya whirled around to grab the cigarette from the assassin's mouth.

"No smoking in the kitchen, Kudoh!"

But Yohji was ready for him, grabbing his wrist. He smirked around the unlit cigarette as his eyes raked over Aya.

"I could say the same for you, Aya."

Yohji was rewarded with a strangled gasp from Aya who quickly pulled away and returned to making tea. Yohji didn't light the cigarette. He just kept it in his mouth as a taunting promise.

"Well I must say, the look suits you. Not sure about the hair though. I like the fiery red. It matches your personality."

"Hmph." Aya sat down at the table and stared down at his steaming cup of tea. He was thankful for the darkness. He could hide his blush at Yohji's comment.

"What made you do it?"

The assassin shrugged as he cooled his tea by blowing on it. Yohji watched Aya's lips part slightly and blow. He unknowingly licked his lips, once again unsolicited thoughts of Aya and his many hidden talents started to flood his mind. Thankfully, the deep voice of the assassin broke the trance.

"Like you said, I'm not the type. So I decided to be someone….different." Aya looked up, expecting to see a smirking Yohji. Instead he found the blonde just….staring at him. He looked confused, like he'd never seen Aya before. "Yohji?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I guess I just don't understand why you'd want to be someone different."

_Really_? Aya thought Yohji of all people would appreciate his reasoning of wanting to be someone else. Of wanting to lose himself, even for just a little bit. Aya took a tentative sip of his tea and returned his gaze back to his cup.

"Dancing in that club, with the mindset that no one knew me, or expected certain things from me……it felt good."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Aya sighed and took another sip of tea. "But then **_he_** showed up." Yohji's brows furrowed with Aya's at the mention of their target. "I….I can't believe I did those things. I…I kept telling myself it was for the mission, and that it would spare so many others …" Aya involuntarily shuddered as he stood up and went over to the counter to dump out his tea. He suddenly didn't like the taste of it anymore. "I just pretended I wasn't me. I just pretended…." Aya clenched his fists and took a slow, calming, deep breath. …._that he was you._

"I see."

Yohji gets up and walks over to Aya whose back is turned to him. He's standing at the counter, head hanging down and hands braced on the counter's edge.

Yohji swallowed hard before he spoke, still uncertain of why he was daring to make a move on Aya. "What about with someone you know?"

Aya's head shot up but he didn't turn around. He could feel how close Yohji was and once again he felt that jolt in his chest.

Yohji gently brushed aside Aya's hair from his neck. He risked leaning in and letting his lips brush against the warm exposed skin as he spoke. "What if you were doing those things with someone you know? Someone who knows you're more than just a hot piece of ass."

Aya shivered at the light contact and allowed himself to be turned around by the older assassin. He was trapped between Yohji and the counter, and kept his head lowered. But the other assassin was insistent. A finger under his chin guided his face upwards and he was forced to look into those jade eyes. _Yohji…_.Aya saw that hungry look in Yohji's eyes. The same look he saw at the club that he couldn't hold. It told him too much. Made him feel too much.

Yohji saw something in Aya's eyes that he couldn't identify. Fear? Apprehension? Confusion?

"Well, Aya? Would you need to pretend?" Yohji's voice was soft in the darkness, a caress all its own. Aya closed his eyes against the assault of Yohji's very presence. "Would you pretend with me?"

Yohji licks his lips as he leans in, his hands coming up and brushing the ebony locks behind Aya's ears as he cupped the assassin's face. Hesitant lips brushed against quivering lips, with the only sound in the dark room being the sharp intake of air at the small electric touch.

Aya just stood there, unable to move or say anything. Ever since their confrontation in Yohji's bedroom earlier that night, the assassin had been on his mind. At first he was trying to prove Yohji wrong. He could guess that it was his stupid pride driving him to such insanity to begin with. But as the night wore on, he found he liked certain aspects of this new persona. He liked the abandon of dancing in the club full of people who didn't know him. He felt free moving to the pulsating beat, his body becoming sweaty, relaxed and yet energized at the same time. What he didn't understand was why he liked dancing with Yohji so much. Or why he enjoyed Ryo's attention. And touch. And kisses.

"Yohji….why are you doing this?"

Yohji's chuckle was deep and throaty and he rested his forehead against Aya's.

"I honestly don't know, Aya. It's the craziest thing."

"This isn't me."

"Then what **_is_**, Aya?"

"I….I don't know."

"Then let me help you find out."

Yohji kissed Aya before the man could protest. It was a soft, hesitant kiss and Yohji fought every urge in his body and kept things moving slowly. _He tastes so good. And he's warm. I always expected Aya to feel cold for some reason._

Aya thought he was going to lose his mind. His body immediately reacted to Yohji and it irritated him. _It's just a physical attraction. Nothing more_. Yohji began to press the kiss further, and Aya felt his tongue gliding along his upper, then lower lip, and Aya couldn't deny it access. Suddenly Yohji's tongue was massaging his own and he could taste the beer Yohji had been drinking only moments ago.

Aya moved his hands up to Yohji's chest, ready to push the other assassin away and run upstairs to his room. But when his palms made contact with the firm chest he lost all train of thought. He clutched at Yohji's shirt and made a small whimpering noise.

When Yohji heard the little noise that Aya had obviously fought to squash, it blew away all his self control. He wrapped his arms around Aya and the kiss became hungry, desperate. He felt Aya pulling at his shirt and before he knew it the former redhead had pulled it over his head and let it drop to the floor. As Yohji's lips traveled down Aya's neck, he encountered the collar. Yohji let out a small growl. Wanting more flesh to kiss and taste, Yohji quickly removed Aya's shirt and let his mouth indulge in the salty sweet skin of Aya's chest and, once on his knees, the assassin's abdomen. He let his tongue swirl around Aya's belly button as he made quick work of the button and zipper on the crimson pants.

"Yoh….ji….oh….no…not here….ah…"

Yohji had already removed Aya's pants and was delighted to find he was wearing nothing else. He was kissing the toned thighs and making his way to Aya's erection when he heard the other man's strangled words.

Yohji stood up, kissed Aya deeply and dragged him down to the kitchen floor, speaking against the crushed lips.

"Yes….right here…..now…."

Aya was on his back, about to protest when his cock was enveloped into a warm, wet mouth. He arched his back and clenched his fists as he moaned loudly, not caring who heard.

In a much practiced situation, Yohji's mouth tantalized Aya's cock while his hands were busy removing his own pants, making sure to retrieve the small packet of lube he always kept with him. Pretty soon he had Aya squirming and moaning on the kitchen floor as he sucked his cock and used his lubed fingers to prepare him.

As he positioned himself above Aya, the tip of his cock pushed at the tight opening and a thought suddenly occurred to him. _If this is Aya's first time, I don't want it to be on the kitchen floor_. He reached out and caressed Aya's cheek, making the man focus on him.

"Aya…Aya….tell me….is this your first time?"

Aya's amethyst eyes sparkled in the dim light as he brought Yohji's palm to his lips and nipped it. Then he began to suck on his middle finger, his eyes never leaving the jade gems hovering above him.

Yohji watched in fascination. _Is this Aya? Or is he pretending again_? He saw what the amethyst eyes were saying. No, they were screaming. So Yohji slowly pushed his way in, and any worries he had about Aya or what they were doing disappeared.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Aya lay there, trying to break free of the haziness in his mind. His body and eyes felt heavy but he was trying to concentrate on his surroundings. He could feel and hear Yohji's steady heartbeat from his position on the assassin's chest. _What have I done? I let Yohji….no, I **wanted** Yohji….how could I let my first time be on the kitchen floor with him!_

Suddenly, both assassins tensed at a noise coming from the hallway, their post coital trance broken. Bracing themselves for the horrified expression of Ken or Omi, they were grateful when the Koneko's orange tabby made an appearance and both visibly relaxed.

Aya pushed himself off Yohji into a sitting position looking around for his clothes. As soon as he spied the leather pants he got up and retrieved them, pulling them up, but not bothering to fasten them. He grabbed his shirt and started to leave the kitchen.

"Aya."

He froze, and turned his head just enough for Yohji to catch a profile.

The lanky assassin got up, not bothering to find his clothes and walked over to Aya, wrapping his arms around the man's waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Let me get my clothes and I'll meet you in my room." He kissed Aya on the cheek and nuzzled his neck, still amazed at how thoroughly….intoxicating….Aya was. _Why do I still want to be with him? Any other time I would be jonsing for a cigarette and my bed all to myself. _

"I'm going to shower then go to bed."

"Then I'll join you."

Aya was about to protest when Yohji turned him around and kissed him deeply, pushing him against the doorframe with just the force behind his lips. Yohji broke the kiss and pulled back to get Aya's answer. The assassin's voice was husky and Yohji smiled.

"Fine. Get your clothes."

Aya made his way upstairs as quietly as his training had taught him to do, soon followed by Yohji. When Yohji closed the bathroom door he locked it just in case a sleepy Omi or Ken didn't notice the running water.

Aya got in the shower and started to wash his hair.

"Hey, slow down. This isn't a race."

Yohji guided Aya's hands down to his sides and began to massage the assassin's scalp. He could tell Aya was instantly soothed by having his hair washed, but was surprised that he leaned against the wall with a groan. As Yohji took the shower head from its holder and brought it down to rinse Aya's hair, he was happy to see grey soapsuds washing down the drain, leaving the familiar, and much preferred crimson tresses.

Once Aya's hair was clean, Yohji grabbed the washcloth and began to slowly and gently wash Aya's body. Everything had happened so quickly in the kitchen, he hadn't really appreciated Aya's body as it should have been, so Yohji decided to make up for it now. As he washed his fellow assassin, he noticed little things like a scar that ran along his rib cage on the left side, and a beauty mark behind his knee.

"You are so beautiful, Aya."

Aya decided to ignore the comment and the way it made him feel. He was tired and quickly regretting letting Yohji wash him. For one thing, it felt so good that the thought of washing himself seemed course at best. And because it felt so good and maybe even because it was Yohji making him feel this good, Aya could feel his body reacting to the attention. _But I'm so tired. How could my body possibly want more_?

Yohji smiled as he rinsed Aya's body and watched as the man squirmed in pleasurable tension. He replaced the showerhead and proceeded to wash himself, figuring Aya would never wash him even if he wasn't so tired and preoccupied.

As Yohji washed his hair, he felt two slippery hands swirl a pattern on his chest, then make their way down to his abdomen. With the last of the shampoo rinsed out, he took a step out of the water and opened his eyes to see Aya on his knees, using only his soapy hands to wash Yohji's body. The sight took his breath away and he just stood there in awed fascination.

Aya's soapy hands moved upwards and smoothed over Yohji's erection and continued on up until he was standing, facing Yohji's awe struck green eyes. Aya kept his face a mask as he brought his hands up and washed Yohji's neck then reached up and gently fingered his ears clean and then leaned in for a kiss. He found that once he started to wash Yohji, he wasn't so tired anymore. He marveled at the toned flesh beneath his hands. He had no idea what he was doing, only that it felt good and he wanted it.

Yohji dragged them under the running water to rinse himself off. He reached a hand back and turned the water off, all the while reveling in the taste and feel of Aya's tongue and lips. They stood in the shower for a few more moments before finally breaking the kiss to breathe.

"This is dangerous."

Yohji smiled and his eyes glinted at the redhead. "Which part?"

Aya didn't pay him any attention. He got out of the shower, grabbed a towel and left the bathroom without another word. _That son-of-a-bitch_. Yohji grumbled under his breath as he yanked the towel off the rack and stomped towards his bedroom. He thought of going to Aya's room and bitching the man out for being such a tease, but it was late and he knew it would end badly. _Besides, I guess technically he's not a tease since we screwed on the kitchen floor. But still!_

He opened his door and stopped in the doorway when his eyes fell upon Aya, lying in his bed, looking at him expectantly. Yohji knew better than to say anything. He closed the door, threw the towel carelessly on the floor and got into bed, immediately burying the redhead under him.

As Yohji trailed kisses and playful nips down Aya's neck, he heard the deep voice struggle to sound confident.

"Just tonight."

Yohji pushed up and looked down at the amethyst eyes which were leaving no room for arguments. Yohji had never argued such logic when it came to sex. As a matter of fact, it was his policy. But with Aya…..he hadn't approached this as a one-time, get-it-while-you-can deal. He thought the closed off redhead was finally opening up, proving he was human and had needs and desires. He thought this was the real Aya, no pretending. He thought……….

"Yohji."

The deep command brought him out of his thoughts and he found Aya looking up at him with something akin to impatience. _He's not here for me. He's here for….himself?_ Yohji swallowed hard at the realization and leaned down to kiss Aya trying to banish the hurt he suddenly felt.

_To be continued……_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

The morning after with classic misunderstandings.

**Breaking Free**

**Chapter 6**

Yohji woke up the next morning to find himself alone in bed. He wasn't surprised. Aya wouldn't be caught dead in Yohji's room, much less naked and wrapped within his arms. The assassin stretched and reached for his cigarettes, not willing to face the day without nicotine in his system. _Who am I kidding? I'm dreading facing Aya. What was that last night? Was that really him, or was he just trying to prove something_?_ Guess I won't know until I get my ass downstairs to face the music._

By the time Yohji entered the kitchen, Omi was cleaning up breakfast and no one else was to be found.

"Good morning, Yotan! I saved you a plate of food. It's in the fridge."

"Thanks, chibi."

He ruffled the young assassin's hair as he walked by to retrieve his food. One spin through the microwave and Yohji was sitting at the table with a hot plate of food.

"Any coffee?"

"No. Ken and Aya drank the whole pot."

"Aya drank coffee?"

Omi just shrugged a she continued to clean up the breakfast dishes. "I know, I thought it was strange too. But when I asked him, he just grumbled something about not getting any sleep last night. Anyway, I'm headed for the library and you better get eating because your shift starts in an hour. See ya later!"

_No sleep, huh? Can't say I had the same problem. As a matter of fact, I slept better last night than I have in ages. _Yohji yelled out a quick goodbye to the retreating assassin, but he found he couldn't tear his eyes from the floor. He stared at the mint green linoleum, hearing the moans, feeling the hot skin and hungry lips and smelling the sweat mixed with sex. _Aya, what did we do last night_?

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Yohji put on his apron and took a slow, deep, calming breath before stepping into the store. _Here goes nothing_. He walked in and gave everyone his best smile and greeting.

"Good morning, everyone!"

He winked at a group of girls, waved to Ken and took his position behind the register before looking for a familiar head of crimson hair. When he found Aya, he fought tooth and nail to hide his disappointment. Aya wasn't paying him a bit of attention. He was over in the corner on a stepstool, pruning some hanging baskets. _I don't even get a glare? What's wrong with this picture?_

Yohji had to tend to a giggling blonde at the register and didn't catch Aya peering at him from between the foliage of the hanging plant. _Why is he so chipper this morning? Isn't he ashamed of what happened last night? Maybe he's just acting normal to save us any embarrassment in front of Ken_. Aya stepped down and headed towards the workroom to put the stool away, intending to catch Yohji's eye and draw him into the back room when he caught Yohji's conversation with the young lady at the counter.

"Oh, Yohji you're such a tease!"

"Would I tease such a lovely lady?" More giggles ensued as Yohji winked at the girl. "I have dedicated my life to making the women of the world happy and I'll do it one woman at a time until you're all satisfied."

Aya rolled his eyes and decided now was not a good time to speak with the blonde playboy. He let the door shut behind him, drowning out the rest of Yohji's pick-up speech. _He's so full of shit. Yeah, he'll take care of 'em all right. He'll blaze a trail of one-night stands around the globe_. As Aya reached for the doorknob to go back out into the store, his words came ricocheting back and they hurt more than he cared to admit.

…_.a trail of one-night stands….._

Aya felt the heat spread to his cheeks at the thought of Yohji considering him just another conquest. T_hat's why he's acting normal this morning. I was so stupid to think last night would mean anything to him other than getting laid!_ Aya's grip tightened on the doorknob and he could feel a cold pit forming in his stomach. His body was shaking in anger and tension, his knuckles white from gripping the doorknob. _I have to regain control. I will not let him think he has affected me in the slightest. I won't give him the satisfaction_.

When Aya re-entered the flower shop he ignored Yohji completely, choosing to approach an elderly woman at the refrigerator and assist her in selecting some flowers. The morning continued with girls coming and going, Yohji becoming outwardly belligerent at Aya's blatant dismissal of his very existence, Aya choosing to ignore Yohji while at the same time being more helpful with customers than he ever had and Ken getting more and more worried as the minutes ticked by. Ken just prayed that nothing would happen until Omi got home. At least then he would have the other assassin's arrows handy to sedate their teammates should a fist fight break out.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Aya just stared at his lunch. He'd been like that since they sat down to eat almost twenty minutes ago. Ken was considering trying to get the man to talk about whatever was on his mind, but then he remembered the last time Omi had tried and was sent away crying.

Ken finished his lunch, washed his dish and left the kitchen to go back to work leaving the statue that was Aya still sitting at the table staring into oblivion. _There's no way I'm going to tell him to get back to work. I like my head where it is thank you._

Aya was aware that Ken was watching him. He was also aware of how many times he chewed each bite of his sandwich and how many sips it took for him to finish his drink. He was aware of how many steps it took Ken to go from the refrigerator to the counter, the counter to the table and the sink to the door. Aya was aware of a lot of things around him. He had to be. If he didn't concentrate on these things, his mind would start bombarding him with images and sounds from last night. His body, suddenly acting out and refusing to obey him, would react to his mind's replay of events and Aya would find himself in aroused agony.

He didn't get to sleep until an hour before sunrise all because he couldn't maintain control over his mind and body. He lay within Yohji's arms until he was sure the man was in a deep sleep. Then he extricated himself oh so carefully and went back to his room where he tried to read, surf the net, meditate, anything to keep his mind and/or body busy. When he finally gave up and went to lay down in his own bed it felt cold and too big for just him. _Damn Yohji to hell. If he hadn't said anything….if he hadn't danced with me….if he hadn't kissed me…_.

Aya growled and sent his fist smashing into the table as he stood up and made his way to the sink to clean his dishes. He hadn't finished his lunch and knew that he wouldn't no matter how long he sat there. As he stood at the sink, rinsing his plate his mind recalled the heat coming from Yohji's body as he stood behind him here at the counter. He could feel the ghost sensation of soft lips across on his neck. He shivered and turned around, trying to escape the memories but came face to face with the living breathing presence of the man he was trying to banish from his mind.

Amethyst met jade in a seemingly emotionless stare. Both men keeping their emotions hidden from the other for their own reasons. Finally, Aya made to leave the kitchen and as he passed Yohji, the tall blonde grabbed Aya's bicep, halting his retreat.

"Aya, we need--"

"Stay away from me."

The venom in Aya's voice shocked Yohji enough that his grip loosened and Aya was able to walk away without further incident. _What the hell is wrong with him? He leaves me alone in bed, ignores me all morning, and then speaks to me as if I'm Taktori himself_? _What the hell did I do wrong!_

Yohji walked to the refrigerator and opened the door, staring unseeing at its contents. After a few moments he closed the door and opened the freezer, grabbing the frosty bottle of liquor, deciding he didn't want to eat his lunch today, but in fact preferred to drink it after his little "talk" with Aya.

_To be continued…._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Yohji's mind.

**Breaking Free**

**Chapter 7**

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since things started getting weird. Or rather, people, had started getting weird. Omi typed away furiously on his keyboard, stealing glances at the sleeping figure on the sofa. He was in the mission room, typing up the mission report, not wanting to go to sleep until he was done, preferring to complete the paperwork while everything was still fresh in his mind.

Another quick glance confirmed the same thing as the last twenty did. Yohji was asleep. Omi continued typing, his fingers dancing across the keyboards as if they had a mind of their own. And perhaps they did, because as he typed out the details of the mission they just completed, his mind was elsewhere.

Could it have all started with that mission? Or was there something going on before that mission and Aya making out with the target just brought everything to a head? Brows furrowed in thought.

Omi had noticed the change in Aya immediately. Who wouldn't? His first clue was the coffee the morning after the mission. The redhead didn't drink coffee. Later that day when he had returned from school and assumed his duties in the flower shop, he was confused by the scene he found.

Aya was graciously helping people, Yohji was what he would almost consider surly and Ken seemed scared. And things hadn't gotten any better since then. Two weeks of Aya occupying himself with customers, orders, deliveries, missions, ignoring all of them. Yohji became increasingly withdrawn and depressed. It wasn't obvious at first, but the forced smiles couldn't distract from the sad green eyes. He started going out more often and, in a move Omi couldn't wrap his mind around, Yohji had taken to sleeping on the mission room sofa most nights. At least he started out there. He would always end up in his own bed eventually, usually guided by Omi who was up late on the computer.

Another clue came when he was talking to Ken one evening and the brunette commented on the grocery bill.

"I can't figure it out, Omi. The past two trips to the grocery store were pretty cheap compared to our normal bills. I wonder what's going on?"

"Have there been a lot of really good sales lately?"

"No. And come to think of it…." Ken dug out a crumpled piece of white appear from his pocket and unfolded it, studying it, then handing it to Omi. "Yeah, check it out, the list is like half of what it normally is."

Omi frowned as he scanned the list of items, noting the normal staples of meat, vegetables and fish and then the usual personal items for himself and Ken, but nothing on the list for Aya or Yohji. And the amount of staples was less as well. _It's as if Aya and Yohji aren't really eating._

"Ken….have you noticed how….weird Aya and Yohji have been acting lately?"

"Thank goodness, Omi. I thought it was just me. Those two have been off ever since that mission. I can't quite figure out what's going on with Aya but Yohji is definitely depressed. And I have a feeling that neither one of them is really eating. The grocery bill was way down the last two trips."

"Unfortunately, I think everything stems from Aya. Yohji seemed very concerned for him during that mission. More so than usual. Then as soon as Aya started acting weird, Yohji became depressed."

"Well, we can't just go up to Aya and ask him what the hell is going on, so what do we do?"

Omi frowned and twisted a piece of his hair in his fingers. "Maybe we should talk to Yohji? If we can get him to open up, maybe we can all confront Aya together?" Omi saw the doubt Ken's face and he let out an exasperated sigh. "Well, I really don't see any other choice, do you?"

"No. Alright, it's settled then. We'll talk to Yohji."

So that was the position Omi found himself in at the very moment. Waiting to get Yohji alone and see if he could figure out what was going on. Omi continued typing away when a soft murmur reached his ears and his fingers froze, hovering about the keyboard.

"Aya…..don't go away….."

Large blue eyes got even wider at the mumbled words.

"Let me…..please….Aya…."

Omi shot out of his chair and kneeled on the floor next the sofa and started to gently shake the sleeping assassin awake.

"Yotan…..Yotan, please wake up. You should go to bed. Yotan…."

Sleep-bleary eyes blinked several times before focusing on the kind and concerned face that was mere inches from his own.

"Chibi? What are you doing awake? What time is it?"

Omi smiled and brushed errant blonde locks from Yohji's face, his voice that of a loving parent chiding its wayward child. "Yotan, you need to go to bed."

Yohji returned the smile being offered and sat up, running his fingers through his hair. He glanced at the clock and then eyed the kneeling young man knowingly.

"It can wait until tomorrow."

"But I'm almost done."

"I don't care. Let's go."

With that Yohji stood up and pulled a protesting Omi along with him. As they slowly climbed the stairs leading to the floor of bedrooms, Omi took a chance.

"Yotan? Is everything ok?"

Yohji stopped midway up the stairs and turned to face Omi, confusion showing across his features as his grip on the young man's wrist tightened.

"What do you mean, chibi?"

"Well, I'm just worried about you. You've become rather quiet and you're going out a lot more and----"

"Omi." Blue eyes showed their shock at the sound of Yohji saying his actual name. He couldn't recall the last time he heard Yohji use his name. "I'm fine. I think you're worrying too much and you're going to make yourself sick if you keep it up."

"But, you and Aya---"

Yohji stepped down and leaned in, practically touching noses with Omi as he whispered in a low, almost threatening tone to the younger man. "What about me and Aya?"

Omi winced and tried to pull his wrist free from Yohji's iron grip.

"Yotan, my wrist…you're hurting me."

Yohji let go of Omi's wrist as if it had bitten him and he stood up straight, suddenly looking tired and worn out.

"I'm sorry, chibi." He ran a hand through his hair again and sat on the step. "I'm just really tired. What about me and Aya?"

Omi eyed his friend with concern as he rubbed his red wrist. "You're both acting strange. Even Ken has noticed. We think it has something to do with Aya and that mission a few weeks back."

"I can't speak for Aya. I don't know what's going on with him. And as for me," Yohji looked up and offered Omi a small, knowing smile. "Maybe you're right. I've felt a little off lately. I'll start taking better care of myself. I promise. Goodnight, Omi. And thank you."

He reached out and brought Omi's wrist to his lips and kissed it tenderly before standing up and heading upstairs to bed.

Omi just stared after the older assassin in bewilderment. The conversation had done nothing to alleviate his worry or answer any of the questions he had about his teammate's behavior. Yohji promised to take better care of himself but Omi could tell he was lying. He was contemplating marching upstairs and demanding straight answers from Yohji when he heard the man's door click shut. Omi sighed and started back down the stairs to his computer to finish the mission report.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Yohji lay in bed, watching tendrils of white smoke snake their way towards his ceiling, becoming invisible before ever reaching their destination. He knew he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon. Not after Omi and his veiled attempt at trying to figure out what was going on between him and Aya. Although he had denied knowing anything about the redhead and tried to assure him of his own health, Yohji knew the young man was much more astute then he was letting on.

He had hoped that whatever he felt for Aya would simply fade away after the redhead brushed him off so harshly, but no such luck. Being around him everyday didn't exactly help matters.

He hated that he was letting Aya get to him. He didn't need the trouble the redhead invited and he should be counting his lucky stars that he was rejected. Aya was nothing but angst and drama. Two things Yohji didn't need any more of in his life. He liked his life. He had an easy day job that brought him in contact with beautiful women and he enjoyed a satisfying social life that afforded him company whenever he desired it and all he had to do was go kill a few bad guys on the side. Not too bad.

But now his life was anything but fun. It truly bothered him that Aya chose to ignore his very existence. So he'd tried to compensate and go out more often, but that only made matters worse. He'd find someone at a club and invariably would realize that he was with someone that was just like Aya. Maybe they had red hair, or maybe they were built like him, or maybe they had his standoffish attitude. Or worse, they had a combination of traits that reminded him of Aya. Yohji would ultimately choose not to sleep with the person, curse himself for being weak and stupid and go home to sleep on the sofa.

He couldn't stand falling asleep in his bed anymore. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't lay down in his bed, fully awake, and expect to go to sleep. Memories of Aya haunted him. So he took to sleeping on the sofa and having Omi guide him upstairs to bed in a half-awake daze where he would collapse halfway to the bed.

The kitchen haunted him too. Anytime he spent an extended period of time in the kitchen, he was attacked by images of a passionate redhead, lips slightly parted, tortured moans and gasps echoing through his mind. So Yohji hadn't been eating much either.

Sounds of the house's inhabitants waking and going through their morning rituals brought Yohji out of his internal reverie. He heard the shower start up and looked at the clock. 6:05am. Aya was right on schedule. A door slamming shut alerted him to Ken's departure for his morning jog and he wouldn't hear from Omi for another hour. The youngest of the group, the night owl, would sleep until the last possible moment before having to get up and go to school. That was his ritual the morning after missions.

Yohji stubbed out the cigarette and lay back in his bed, closing his eyes in an attempt to get a few hours sleep before having to get up and go to work. Although he found facing Aya to be easier with little or no sleep, he knew he had to get something or he would keel over behind the register and then Aya would glare at him and look at him as if he were pathetic. _Then again, at least he would be acknowledging me. That's got to be better than being ignored, right_?

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Yohji woke up to Ken pounding on his door, yelling that his shift was due to start in an hour. Yohji just made some loud indeterminable noise to make the banging stop and he rolled over to stare at the clock. 8am. _Shit_.

He didn't have much time to shower, dress and eat but Yohji managed to at least shower and dress and smoke one more cigarette before walking in to the kitchen to sit down to a cup of coffee. He stared at the steaming cup of dark brew and let his mind drift. Nothing about the coffee should have reminded him of Aya yet the redhead came unbidden into his thoughts. Omi had told him that Aya had drunk coffee the morning after that mission. The morning after he'd made out with the target. The morning after they'd kissed. The morning after they'd screwed on the kitchen floor. His hair had been black then. Just like the coffee.

He didn't know what he expected to come of that night. Everything had happened so fast in the kitchen and then the shower and finding Aya waiting for him in his bed afterwards was just too surreal to even think about. But no matter what he was, or was not thinking at the time, there was one thing Yohji was certain about. Not once had he thought about that night being a one-time, get-it-while-you-can deal. He thought the closed off redhead was finally opening up, proving he was human and had needs and desires. He thought this was the real Aya, no pretending. He thought……….

"Yohji? Hey man, are you ok?"

Ken's hand on his shoulder brought him out of his trance and he looked up, not quite seeing Ken's face.

"Huh?"

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Ken looked at the dazed man skeptically. His voice sounded like his mind was far away, his cheeks were flushed and he was definitely sweating.

"Maybe you should go back to bed. Aya and I can handle the store, ok?"

As Ken spoke Yohji's gaze had fallen to the floor again and he knew Ken was speaking, he just had no idea what he was saying. When he finally came out of his memory-filled daze long enough to acknowledge the real world, he was being led upstairs by Ken.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To bed. You're obviously sick."

"No, no, no! I'm fine! I don't want to go back to bed!"

Yohji pushed Ken away and they stood facing each other, each pressed against opposite walls of the hallway. Yohji sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

Ken noticed the dark circles under Yohji's eyes seemed darker than usual and as his eyes roamed down the length of his body, he confirmed his suspicions of Yohji not eating. His normally snug clothing was a little loose.

"You're right, Ken I'm not feeling well. But maybe I should go see a doctor instead of just lying in bed."

"Ok. But you better be careful driving. And I want you straight home afterwards and in bed. Understood?"

Yohji smiled as he pushed off the wall, "Ya know…." ducked into his room, grabbing his cigarettes and keys. "…..with that kind of talk, you'll be rivaling the chibi for the Mother Hen award." Then he grabbed Ken with an arm around the shoulders and led them downstairs. There was no way he was going to go see a doctor, but at least he wouldn't have to face Aya today.

_To be continued…._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Ugh! It took so long to post this chapter and I humbly apologize for the wait! I hope you're still enjoying the story and I swear the next chapter will be posted much faster (it's already written).

**Breaking Free**

**Chapter 8**

When Ken didn't return with Yohji in tow and informed him that he had sent the older assassin to the doctor's office, Aya was furious. He could just picture the slacker smiling as he drove down the road, patting himself on the back for fooling the gullible Ken into thinking he was sick.

Ever since that night, he had wanted nothing to do with Yohji. Once he saw that the playboy was treating him like a one-night stand, Yohji ceased to exist in Aya's eyes.

He couldn't help but notice that Yohji's socializing had increased. He was going out to bars and clubs on a much more frequent basis. And Aya was disgusted whenever he woke up in the early morning hours to hear Omi helping an unsteady Yohji up the stairs and into bed. _He comes home too drunk and oversexed to even make it to bed by himself. Bastard._

"Aya? You ok over there?"

The sound of Ken's voice brought Aya out of his internal rant and he looked across the store to see concerned blue eyes gazing at him.

"Fine. why?"

"Well, I was just wondering what that rose did to deserve such treatment?"

Aya looked down and found a pink rose crushed within his clenched fist. He walked over and dumped it in the garbage and continued work without another word to Ken.

The brunette was worried about his teammate and after witnessing the latest scene, he decided to risk the redhead's wrath to find out what was going on.

"Um, Aya? You wanna talk about what's been going on with you lately?"

Aya whirled on Ken and glared.

"Nothing is going on with me, Ken."

"So your decreased appetite and cold attitude is all in my head?"

"……."

"You're not fooling anyone, Aya. Neither is Yohji."

"Yohji? What does he have to---?"

"He's acting weird just like you. Haven't you noticed? Jeez, Aya, you _are_ the team leader, you should really keep a better eye on things."

"What's going on with Yohji?"

"He's not eating, he's depressed, he's going out more and he's sleeping on the sofa in the mission room. Omi has to drag him upstairs almost every night."

"He sleeps on the mission sofa?"

"Yeah."

"So when he comes home from the club, he's not stinking drunk and reeking of cheap perfume?"

"No. He mostly smells like cigarettes and he sighs a lot. According to Omi anyway. But I don't want to talk about Yohji right now. I want to know what the hell is going on with you."

"I'm fine. I'm just….tired."

"Yohji told Omi the same thing and I think you're both full of shit. Ok, maybe Yohji was telling the truth because he really looked out of it this morning, but-----"

Aya let loose a growl and turned on his heel, stomping back into the workroom. At the mention of Yohji's ploy to get out of work today Aya's rage returned and he spun on his heels and retreated to the storage area in the back of the shop.

He grabbed some boxes and began reorganizing things that were already in order, just to give himself something to do. He thought about what Ken said about Yohji and it only served to confuse him. _So even though he's going out more, he's drinking less and not sleeping around? And why is he sleeping on the mission sofa? What's wrong with his bed? And come to think of it, I did notice his clothes weren't as tight as they usually are_.

Aya dropped a box and shook his head free of the image of Yohji in tight leather pants and nothing else. No mater how hard he tried to pretend Yohji didn't exist, his mind would betray him and slip images of the man into his mind's eye and his body would immediately react. Everyone and everything, even his body, was against him. _I've got to get rid of you, Yohji. I'll go crazy at this rate._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It was dinnertime and the meal had started out with the usual banter between Ken and Omi with Yohji and Aya silently eating. Every time Yohji hazarded a glance at the redhead across from him all he saw was a bowed head as Aya ate his dinner.

"So what did the doctor say? I heard you come in and go upstairs but I figured I'd let you rest."

"You're sick, Yotan?"

Yohji waved off their concern. "He said it wasn't anything more than exhaustion. He told me to rest up and make sure that I start taking vitamins."

"Hmph."

All eyes turned to Aya who was now glaring at Yohji. He had decided to ignore Yohji's very presence and he was managing to partially block out the blonde when he heard the pathetic lie and he couldn't help himself.

"You're a liar, Kudoh. You didn't see any doctor."

Yohji jumped to his feet and glared at the redhead whose stance matched his own in the blink of an eye.

Neither man said a word and neither looked like they were going to be backing down anytime soon. This situation had the potential to become very loud and very angry very fast and Ken and Omi knew it.

"Ok guys, just drop it." Ken looked from one man to the other. "Please? We're eating dinner."

"Not until I get an apology."

"Aya---"

"Shut up, Ken. I'm not apologizing. Not to this selfish bastard."

"Self—You _prick_!"

Yohji lunged around the table and grabbed Aya by his collar bringing the man to within inches of his own face. By now, Ken and Omi were out of their chairs as well. Yohji and Aya continued to glare at each other and Ken could have sworn they were having a silent argument the way their eyes glinted and jerked and their faces contorted slightly, as if reacting to the other's silent statement. Ken was standing a few feet away, ready to break up a fight should one break out. And right about now that looked highly likely.

"Yotan….please don't fight."

Omi's worried voice broke through and Yohji turned to see those big blue eyes that he couldn't deny. He let go of Aya with a little shove and smiled as he ruffled the sandy brown mop of hair. "Ok, chibi. For you."

Omi smiled, Ken relaxed, Aya left the room and Yohji sat down with a heavy sigh. He wasn't sure if he could eat right now. His stomach was in knots and he was so upset he was shaking so he sat there, hands clenched in his lap. He heard Aya upstairs and knew the assassin was pissed if he wasn't bothering to move around in his usual silent mode. They all looked up at the ceiling fifteen minutes later when a door slammed. It was quickly followed by the sound of feet stomping down the stairs, down the hallway and out the door. When the side door slammed shut Ken and Omi looked to Yohji.

"What are you looking at me for?"

"What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing. Aya is just being an overly sensitive prick. Not to mention he accused me of being a liar." Yohji didn't want this conversation to continue. He got up, plate half empty and began to clean his dish and glass.

"But Yotan, I've never seen you and Aya get so mad at each other that you practically come to blows. I really think there's something wrong with Aya. Ever since he…made out with that guy---"

Yohji whirled around, glaring at Omi. "He did those things for a mission, Omi! He didn't want that creep. It was just a mission so drop it! If you guys are so concerned about Aya, why don't you talk to him instead of me? What do I know about Aya? Nothing!"

Yohji threw down the dishtowel and stomped upstairs leaving a shocked Ken and Omi at the table. He went to his room to grab his keys and cigarettes but stopped upon entering realizing something was wrong. He looked around the room, scrutinizing every little thing and then he came upon the closet. The doors were not shut completely. One door was sticking out a little not having clicked into the latch.

He made his way to the closet and looked inside. Everything seemed to be in place, but he knew he wouldn't have left the door like that. It was a strange habit of his to have doors either completely open or completely shut. No exceptions. A weird habit he didn't even remember picking up, but he couldn't remember a time when he didn't practice the habit.

He closed the door properly and frowned as he walked down the stairs and out to his car. As he drove into the downtown club district, it suddenly occurred to him why his closet door wasn't closed. _Aya. But why would he be in my closet? Was he snooping? No, not his style. _An idea suddenly occurred to him and he hung a u-turn at the next light.

_To be continued….._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

**Breaking Free**

**Chapter 9**

As Aya made his way down the hallway heading towards his room, he passed Yohji's room where the door was wide open. He stopped. He stood in the doorway and stared at the bed, remembering every kiss, every caress, every moan. _Damn you, Yohji_. Aya walked into the room and went over to the bed, running his hands over the covers. He cursed himself for being stupid enough to ever let Yohji touch him.

Suddenly he growled and turned away, heading straight for the closet. He pulled out a dark green shirt and a pair of black leather pants amid the chaos of Yohji's closet and fled to his own room for shoes and keys. _I don't need Yohji. I can feel that way without him_.

Aya left the Koneko and headed for the club formerly owned by Ryo. He sped through the city streets and it didn't take him long to reach his destination. He entered the club and let the pulsating rhythm draw him in and he willingly surrendered to its trance.

_I want that feeling again. I want to feel alive again. Like that night. _Aya danced, moving his body to the music, drowning in the flashing lights and the sea of warm bodies all around._ I want to feel that pleasure again….Oh gods, help me. I want….**him….**to make me feel again. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Yohji walked into the club and began to scan the crowd. He figured if Aya came here, he would probably be on the dance floor by now so he slid into the sea of bodies and expertly made his way through the dancing throng looking for the telltale crimson tresses.

After several minutes of searching he was beginning to think his mission hopeless when he heard a familiar growl to his right. He turned to see Aya standing over a clearly shocked man, his fists clenched at his sides and his eyes clearly stating the danger the stranger was in if he dared to get up. Yohji made his way over to Aya but the redhead saw him and started to walk away.

Yohji wasn't sure he was going to be able to catch Aya but luck was on his side as a guy grabbed Aya's arm and pulled him in to dance. He could tell Aya had been taken off guard because the guy's arm wasn't instantly snapped for making such a bold move on the assassin. This gave Yohji the time he needed to catch up to Aya and the man who obviously was too drunk to understand what kind of danger he was in.

"Excuse me, but do you mind if I take my boyfriend back now?"

The man's grip loosened from around Aya's waist and he used the opportunity to slip from his arms completely. The stranger just looked at Yohji rather indignantly.

"Your boyfriend? You should know better than to let something that looks like _that_ roam around free. He's dancing with me right now. You'll have to wait your turn."

Yohji couldn't really argue with the man's logic. He'd picked up many a boyfriend or girlfriend who had been left "unprotected". But he was damned if he was going to let anyone steal Aya from him.

"Let's be fair. Why don't we just ask him?"

They both turned to face Aya who had just started to regain his senses and slip from the confrontation. Now he was the center of attention. Something he truly hated.

"Well? Who's it going to be, Red? Me or the blonde?"

Aya looked from one man to the other, his mind reeling from the surreal situation. _Am I seriously being asked to choose between these two_? He obviously didn't want some strange guy who really wasn't all that attractive in his eyes, but to go with Yohji would be humiliating. He didn't need Yohji to rescue him.

He thought about what had happened to him since he'd gotten here. It seemed that the last time he was here was a fluke. Once he stepped onto the dance floor, he had people coming up to him, wanting to dance with him. Some of them he danced with, but every one eventually tried to take the dancing further than he wanted and he left them behind. The last guy got punched because he had the nerve to try and slip his hands down the front of Aya's pants as he grabbed him from behind.

And the whole time on the dance floor, whether he was dancing with somebody or alone, he could think of only one thing. Yohji. He wanted to dance with Yohji. He wanted to feel those hands on his body again. He wanted to smell the combination of spicy cologne tinged with cigarettes and sweat as they danced close. He wanted to feel the warm, lean body pressed against his own. He wanted those lips to….

Aya gazed at Yohji as if in a trance and Yohji was getting a little worried as Aya began to slowly approach him. His body instinctively tensed as Aya reached a hand out and pulled Yohji to him with a firm hand on the back of his neck. Aya kissed him hard, with no concern for anyone else around them. His tongue delved right into the blonde's mouth and he moaned as Yohji didn't hesitate to respond in an equally passionate manner.

Yohji wrapped his arms around Aya and held him tight. He didn't know if Aya was just acting or if he truly meant the kiss but right then and there it didn't matter. The object of his desire and obsession was in his arms and he was going to take full advantage. All those weeks of tension and of waking up with painful erections at the mere thought of the redhead had taken its toll.

"Dance with me."

Jade eyes tried to decipher the meaning behind the invitation but Aya was too damn good. He felt Aya's fingers playing with his hair and he closed his eyes, distracted by the surprisingly wonderful sensation.

"Dance with me, Yohji."

Yohji opened his eyes and just nodded. They began to dance, their bodies never losing contact. Yohji watched Aya slowly relax and let himself go, falling prey to the driving beat. He cautiously let his hands come to rest on the redhead's hips and he guided Aya to his rhythm. Aya didn't put up the slightest protest.

"Aya…." Amethyst eyes slowly opened and focused on him, causing his heart to skip a beat. "I'm….I'm sorry. I should have never….I mean, that night….." Yohji saw the change in Aya immediately. The amethyst eyes hardened and in a panic, he hugged Aya to him, burying his face in the crimson locks against his neck. He just muttered whatever was in his head, not caring how stupid he sounded. He just wanted to get it out. Maybe if he told Aya everything, then he would be free of the torment. Aya could hit him, tell him he was being ridiculous and he could start to get back to normal.

"I should have never kissed you…..I'm sorry…..I know you didn't want me but I couldn't help myself. You were so fucking beautiful and…..I don't know why I was jealous…..but the thought of him, or anyone touching you….oh gods I'm such a hypocrite…..the next day, I should have known what to expect…..but I couldn't help myself….I got angry at you….I didn't want to be your one-night stand…..I'm sorry….just tell me to go to hell….."

"I thought…..I wasn't a one-night stand to you? But the next morning…?"

"You ignored me……you wouldn't even look at me. Aya…." Yohji floundered trying to find the right words. He'd never had trouble expressing his feelings before but for some reason, Aya was proving to be a challenge to him.

"Shut up, Yohji."

Aya closed his eyes and squeezed Yohji a little tighter. He couldn't believe that all these weeks of torture and anger were the result of a misunderstanding. He had to clear this up now. No more holding back and trying to guess. He would lay everything on the line and hope that Yohji didn't laugh in his face.

"I…..need you, Yohji. I thought I didn't need anyone. But then…..you stupid sonofabitch…..you kissed me. I tried to ignore it. And you. But the more I ignored it, the worse it got and now…."

Yohji pulled back to look at the redhead in utter shock. Was he hearing right? Did Aya just confess to wanting him? "But you said 'only for tonight'."

"Is that what you want?" Aya started to pull out of Yohji's grasp but the blonde yanked him back roughly and kissed him.

"I want _you_, Aya. I want to kiss you and hold you and slowly undress you and taste you and listen to you scream my na---"

Aya kissed Yohji and they stood there for several minutes just kissing and pawing at each other. Finally Aya broke the kiss and spoke against Yohji's kiss swollen lips. "Then let's get out of here."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Two months. It had been two months since that night and Omi still wasn't sure what the hell had happened. But that was ok because his teammates were together and happy. Very happy. Omi typed away, completing the latest mission report. It was getting late and as he typed he heard Yohji and Aya upstairs arguing. He thought back to that fateful night and smiled.

**Flashback**

Omi's eyes flew open and he sat up, instinctively grabbing the darts he kept stashed under his pillow. He listened to the noises coming from downstairs, trying to determine the source and direction.

He slowly and silently crept from his bed and opened his door a crack to confirm his suspicions. The noise was from two people, maybe three, and they were heading upstairs. He quickly slipped into Ken's room to wake the man.

"Ken! Wake up! There are intruders in the house and they're headed this way!"

Omi was surprised at how quickly Ken became alert and battle ready. Soon the two were poised behind Ken's bedroom door, ready to spring an attack at just the right moment. They listened as the intruders headed up the stairs.

Omi thought it rather odd that intruders into an assassins' house would be so loud. _Very unprofessional_. _And how did they get past the security system?_ Something about the situation wasn't sitting right with Omi.

Suddenly hushed whispers could be heard from the hallway and Omi and Ken tensed. Omi strained to hear the conversation but he was only catching random words. _"….lips….can't wait….no running away……shut up…..shower…..I like it dirty….."_

Realization set in on Omi two seconds too late. Ken threw the bedroom door wide and leapt out into the hallway, bugnuks raised for a strike.

"Ken, no!"

Omi didn't see what happened. In a rare moment of panic he closed his eyes and remained frozen in place. He heard Ken cry out followed by Yohji yelling and a loud thump. Silence reigned for a few moments and then it was chaos.

Omi peeked out of the room to see a very embarrassed Ken trying to pull his bugnuks out of the wall where they were firmly embedded while Yohji and Aya yelled at him. The youngest assassin just stood there and smiled.

"And what are you smiling at, chibi?"

Omi blinked a few times and saw all three staring at him.

"Oh, uh, well…..It's nice to see you and Aya getting along again."

Yohji smiled and Aya managed to blush while still keeping his scowl in place. Ken just looked from Omi to his teammates and back again, his confusion obvious.

**End Flashback**

That was the night Yohji and Aya found each other and ever since then things have been much happier around the Koneko, if not livelier and louder. There was no doubt in Omi's mind that Yohji and Aya cared for each other. But they still butted heads on occasion and would end up having shouting matches which would ultimately lead to bouts of equally loud make-up sex.

As if on cue, Omi's eyes lifted skyward at the noise that had started up only seconds ago, replacing the yelling. Omi heard Aya cry out Yohji's name and he couldn't help but blush.

_Oh well, at least they're not killing each other._ A loud thump, then another cry, this time angry and heated, suddenly made Omi rethink his thought. _Or maybe not……_ The youngest assassin shrugged his shoulders and continued typing, content to know that his teammates were happy, no matter what they were doing to each other.

_**The End.**_


End file.
